


better and the best

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Multi, fluffy fluff to fluff everything that was angst before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: When he wakes in the early morning there are no tears, thank all the gods for that, because he is not sure if he could handle that one more time without telling the world to go to hell and stealing them both somewhere far away.





	

When he wakes in the early morning there are no tears, thank all the gods for that, because he is not sure if he could handle that one more time without telling the world to go to hell and stealing them both somewhere far away. There is only the warmth, limbs entangled, some numb, and a bit of hair in his mouth, Albany is not sure whose. During the night they drifted even closer, and not even Oswald’s deafening snore managed to break them apart.

 

When he catches them both on pretending to sleep, Oswald a bit less effective than Flick, he uses recently acquired information and makes them both screech. Then one thing leads to another, and they stay in the bed longer than anticipated, and nobody complains.

 

When they get up, more than an hour later, it is better as well. After their talk the day before, they are all calmer, a bit mellowed out even, and as Flick packs, they try to help. He sees Oswald sneak something into one of the pockets of the huge backpack and snorts, because what are the chances of her finding anything in this mess? Flick throws him a look and he thinks she might have noticed, but is not sure. Albany, on his own end, just tries to bring order to this chaos and fails. There is a lot of objectively unnecessary touches, but none of them protests. It is hard to let go, so he keeps the mood light and makes them a bit happier whenever he can.

 

When there is no time to steal left, they move on, walking downstairs slowly, not eager to meet the world.

 

 

Not even an hour after Flick and the others have left, Oswald knocks on the door to Gin’s office and smiles as she tells him to come in. When he is finally given a chance, Albany just huffs and tries to make her laugh again.


End file.
